Parodie de LOTR
by Les-divans-infernales
Summary: Qu’est-ce qui se serait passer si Frodon avait décider de continuer sur les Monts Brumeux plutôt que d’aller a la Moria?Delire total!


****

Auteurs: Mymy_kra_kra & Watterlily

****

Rating: G

****

Genre: Humour/Parodie

****

Résumer: Qu'est-ce qui se serait passer si Frodon avait décider de continuer sur les Monts Brumeux plutôt que d'aller a la Moria…?

****

Disclamer: Oui, oui! Rien est a nous, tout est a Tolkien…

****

Note: C'est notre première fic alors soyez indulgente s'il vous plait! 

********************************

Toute la communauté etait épuisée car ils marchaient depuis des heures. Soudain, ils appercurent une porte. 

Gandalf : qu 'est-ce que ceci ?

Pippin : Hey ! Tout le monde, c'est un sauna !

Sam : On vas-tu dans le sauna ensemble M.Frodon ?

Frodon : D'accord mais on va y aller avec le reste de la communauté pour ne pas qu'ils devinent notre…heu…tu sais quoi !

Sam :Ok !

Tout le monde se garoche dans le sauna car il sont fatiguer et geler ! Apres quelques minutes, Gandalf qui commençait a avoir chaud avec sa robe, décide de l'enlever . Mais détrompez-vous, il n'etait pas tout nu !(a/n: Gandalf nu, Wouachh! Lol )

Aragorn: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Gandalf! Qu'est-ce que c'est que se speedo rouge?

Gandalf: C'est mon speedo spécial Noël regarder!

Gandalf se retourne se qui laisse voir :"Merry Christmas" écrit sur le derrière.

Legolas *philosophique*: Un speedo rouge se lève, beaucoup de personne seront traumatiser a vie…

Gimli quand a lui, s'approchait de Gandalf. Le nain etait seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain (qui ressemblait étrangement a la cape de Frodon).

Gimli: Il est très sexy votre speedo, Gandalf mais… je crois que vous l'avez mis a l'envers.

Gimli tire une étiquette qui sort du speedo. Merry se penche pour la lire.

Merry: Wow, c'est "Made in the Shire"! C'est de la bonne qualité! Vous voulez voir le mien?

Boromir: Laisse faire, on y tien pas trop…

Gimli: Vous savez Gandalf, vos rides sont très en harmonie avec votre barbe…

Une chèvre nowhere entre soudain dans le sauna.

Gandalf *qui se fout complètement de Gimli, se retourne vers la chèvre*****: Wow! Bonjour madame, vous venez souvent par ici? 

Pendant ce temps, Legolas s'admire dans le miroir, Aragorn parle tout seul (ou plutôt avec son ami imaginaire Georges-Leo), Boromir geule en japonais comme un malade, Merry et Pippin jouent au curling et Sam écoute Frodon raconter une blague.

Frodon: Eh! Tout le monde! J'ai une bonne blague pour vous! Ecoutez! C'est deux orcs sous une roche, y'en a un qui dit :"Orc!" pis l'autre y dit…RIEN!!!!!! HA! HA! HA! Elle est bonne!!!!

Frodon éclate de rire tout seule. Personne rit et c'est le gros silence sauf Gandalf qui crie :" Hue Cocotte" en faisant des tours de sauna sur le dos de sa chèvre. 

Legolas* qui regarde par la fenêtre* : Aucun soleil ne se lève… Oups! Sa doit être la nuit!!!

Merry: Hey Pippin! Regarde se que j'ai trouver!* Il montre des bâtons de pogo* On fais-tu un duel?

Pippin: Ok! Je suis sure que je te bas!!!

Pendant ce temps, Gandalf etait en train de batifoler dans un ruisseau (qui venait d'apparaître dans le sauna) avec sa chèvre.

Gimli vit cette horrible scène fut atterrer de voir que Gandalf n'avais pas de sentiment pour lui et qu'il préférais une chèvre… Il décidât de partir et d'aller raconter ses malheurs a une roche… euh… un rocher!( elle venait elle aussi d'apparaître de nul part).

Boromir: Mais Gimli, que fais-tu donc avec cette roche?

Gimli *fâcher*: Ce n'est pas une roche…c'est un rocher! En plus, cette demoiselle est ma promise, on viens tout juste de se fiancer!

Boromir: tu veux que je te dise la traduction de roche en japonnais?

Gimli: #1: Ce n'est _pas_ une roche, c'est un _ROCHER _!!! et #2 on est en pleine lune de miel alors, veux-tu bien nous laisser en paix??

Soudain un cri de douleur se fait entendre. Tout le monde se retourne vers le duel de pogo de Merry et Pippin. 

Pippin: Mais…c'est un accident!! En plus c'est lui qui a commencer!!!

Aragorn: Comment ca?? Et pas de mensonges car Georges-Leo vous a vus! 

Merry *sanglant* : Qui ca?? 

Aragorn *soupir*: Georges-Leo!! Mon ami! Regarde il est juste la * il point un endroit vide*…Tu vois? Mais qu'est-ce qu'y c'est passer au juste?

Pippin: Ben, il m'a tirer le poils des pieds faque pour me venger, je lui est rentre le bâton de pogo dans le nez et la…heu… ben c'est sa!!

Merry: Qui ca??

Frodon: Bon, pour détendre l'atmosphère, je vais vous raconter une petite blague!! C'est deux orcs sous une roche, y'a un Ourouk-Hai qui passe. La les deux orcs ils disent: Hey! Regarde! On est sous une roche!! Et la l'Ourouk-Hai il dit:…Félicitation!!!!!!

Frodon rit encore tout seul! Sam, qui a franchement honte de Frodon, va se cacher dans un garde-robe qui passait par la…

Aragorn: TOUCHER COULER!!!!! HA! HA! JE T'EST ENCORE BATTU GEORGES-LEO!!! JE SUIS LE ROI DU BATTLE-SHIP!!!!!

* * * * * 

Boromir: J'ai faim…On mange?

Merry: Qui sa???

Tout le monde se regarde.

Aragorn: Georges-Leo dit que on a rien a manger faque on doit manger le plus gros de la gang!

Frodon, qui cherchait de la nourriture, va regarder dans le garde-robe.

Frodon *Surprit* : SAM!!!

Legolas: Pourquoi on mange Sam? Il est pas si dodu que sa!!!(a/n: hum, hum )

Frodon: Non c'est que Sam est dans le garde-robe. De toute manière, il est trop poilus!!! 

Pippin: J'ai une idée!!!!! On mange la chèvre de Gandalf!!!!!

Gimli* salivant*: Bonne idée!!!!!

Tout le monde se retourne vers Gandalf qui était retourner faire de l'équitation sur sa chèvre.

Gandalf: AHHHHHIIIII!!! Vas-y cocotte! Vas-y! Allez, Hue!!!!!

Merry qui avait très faim, décide d'enlever le bâton de pogo de son nez pour essayez de tuer la chèvre… subtilement.

Gandalf: Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lache cocotte, stupide hobbit!!!

Pippin: Laissez-le tranquille Gandalf, on veut seulement bouffer votre chèvre!

Gandalf: NNNNOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!! VOUS TOUCHEREZ PO A MA COCOTTE!!!

A ce moment la, toute la communauté se pitche sur Gandalf. Ils le ligotèrent et l'enfermèrent dans le garde-robe. Quant a la chèvre, ils en firent un méchoui!!!! 

***************************************************************************

Gandalf se remettera-t-il de la mort tragique de sa chèvre? 

Sam dira-t-il enfin quelque chose??

Frodon arretera-t-il ses joke poche???

Legolas dira-t-il enfin quelque chose d'intelligent???

Tant de question sans réponse, resteront-elles sans réponse????

Lol! Ben, c'est sa… Il y aura peut-être une suite on sais pas , sa dépendras si vous aimez ou non… On espère que oui bien sur! Et surtout, on espère que vous allez nous laisser une petite reviews ^_^ S.V.P.!!! 


End file.
